Lucy's Little Secrets
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Lucy is a quiet girl, there is no doubt. She hid in shadow while the others run about. But when a secret of something she holds dear. Releases another secret causing her to live her greatest fear.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino.

Due to the success of his sandwiches Lynn Sr has been requested to serve them at a fancy hotel as one time only breakfast special a few states over. This could be a vital step in him being a successful chief and promoting the restaurant he currently works at. Lynn Sr was also invited to bring his family, completely unaware of the sheer size of said family and the chaos they bring. But Rita and Lynn Sr was all to aware, but didn't want to appear rude so it was decided that Lincoln would stay at home and look after his younger sisters and Leni, while the others would accompany their parents to the hotel, and be on their best behaviour, as they didn't want to ruin this for him.

Lori was pacing her bags while Leni watched. "Why am I staying again?" Leni asked her only older sister.

"Because we don't want you to accidentally show anyone up in your amazing self made dress." Lori lied, not wanting to hurt her sisters feelings.

"Oh, ok." Leni happily answered, completely falling for the lie.

The door opened and Licoln walked in. "Hi girls." He greeted.

"Hi Lincoln." Lori said, not looking away from her packing.

"Hey Linky." Leni greeted, smiling. "Ready for some one-on-one time with your big sister?" She asked.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at his sister enthusiasm and naivety. "It's not just us Leni." He says, shaking his head a little. "Theirs Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily too remember?" He asks in a friendly tone.

"Oh yeah. I wounder if they're excited to?" Leni wonders.

"Why don't go ask them?" Lincoln says with a giant toothy smile.

"Great idea Lincoln!" Leni exclaimed. with that she left the room.

When she left the room Lincoln walked up to Lori. "Lori, I need advice for tonight. I've made a few notes, but i don't know if it's enough to stop what happened last time." He said taking out a notepad and handing it to Lori, by now he had her full attention.

Lori looked though his notes making a variety of face and noises. "Lincoln, not everything is a mission you know?" she waving the notepad a little with a light smile.

"It's how I've delt with every other challenge." Lincoln replied.

"You're incharge because of your caring nature." Lori spoke softly, placing the notepad on her bed. "Just just look out for them like you always do." She says pulling him into a hug. Lori began smiling. "Just don't keep that selfish side in check."

Lincoln looks up at her, and when he sees that she's smiling he grins. "Says you, miss I-was-born-first-so-i-get-everything." He cheekily remarked.

Lori gave a over dramatic gasp. "Well I never." She said in the same dramatic tone. "Maybe I'll have to squeeze you until you apologise." She joked, while hugging him tighter.

"Never!" Lincoln yeld between jiggles.

They both stay like this for sometime, both hugging, both laughing.

They both slowly begin to calm down. When they did they pulled apart and Lori spoke. "I'll give you some pointers, but you've got to trust your gut. You should know things never got to plan in this house."

"You're right Lori, thank you." Lincoln said with a small smile.

"You're welcome twerp." Lori smiled.

 **Later.**

Everyone was at the door, with Lincoln's group saying their goodbyes to the others.

Lynn was talking to Lucy. "It's going to be strange having a room to myself." Lynn admitted.

"It is strange, but it's nice for the first few nights." Lucy informed her.

Lynn sharply raised her first. "Two for..." Lucy didn't flinch. "Why doesn't that work on you?" Lynn sulked. Lucy gave no response.

Lori and Leni were thinking back to when they had their own rooms. "I literally can hardly remember when I had my own room." Lori said, clearly looking forward to it.

"Me to." Leni said, excited. "It's been like months." Lori rolled her eyes in annoyance at her sisters response.

As the final goodbyes were said Lori gave Lincoln his notepad back. "You already had most of the tricks and I've left you a note for when we leave." She said. "Don't look to much into it, i just want to still have a house when we get back."

"Okay Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. I want you to behave for Leni and Lincoln." Rita said.

"And if we comeback and the house is a mess, you're all grounded for a month." Lynn Sr added on.

"We'll behave." Lana said.

"Promise." Lola added on.

"Well it's time we left." Rita said before handing Lily to Lincoln. "Take care kids." with that they left the house.

"All right." Lincoln began, gaining the attention of his sisters. "I want you all to have fun, but we need to be careful. We was lucky to only have a broken golf club to explain, and I'm sure none of us want a month long grounding." All of the sisters nodded in agreement. Lincoln smiled in that case, I'll be in my room if you need me." With that Lincoln went into his room, opened up his notepad, and read the note Lori left him.

 _Hey Lincoln._

 _The month grounding is mostly a bluff, it would probably be only a week, but don't tell the others because this gives you leverage. And if I find out you abuse it to get your own way I will literally end you!_

 _Start making dinner a hour before we usually have it and get Leni to help you._

 _Also rip this paper up once you've read it._

 _Lori._

Once he had finished reading it he did as instructed and tore the note up and threw it into his bin. He then decided to go down stairs and play video games.

 **Meanwhile.**

Lana crawled through the vents looking for Bitey (her rat). While crawling through she saw some thing that shocked her. Lucy sat on her bed, reading a Princess Pony book. She gasped so loud that Lucy heard it. "Huh?" Lucy said looking up to the vent, Lana covered her mouth as if it wasn't too late.

Fortunately Lincoln walks in. "Lucy have you seen the T.V. remo-" Lincoln stop when he saw Lucy throw her book into the air, only for it to land on her head. Lana watched with anticipation.

"Dang it." Lucy stated, lowering her head.

"Lucy relax, it's me, Lincoln." Lincoln quickly responded" walking up to her bed.

'I guess it makes sense Lincoln would know.' Lana thought to herself. 'He likes it too.'

"Oh." Lucy says taking her book off her head and looking up at him.

"I thought you read that in the bathroom at night?" Lincoln asked.

"While Lynn is away I thought I would take the opportunity to read it in my bed." Lucy admits. "But it seems it's still not a safe decision." Lucy said, putting her book in her pillow.

Lincoln sat next to her on her bed as she pulled out her poem book. "I've got a idea!" Lincoln happily exclaimed. "Why don't you do the same thing you did with your poster." Lincoln said leaning behind Lucy and grabbing her pillow as she silently watched. Lincoln took out the Princess Pony book and placed it in between the pages of her poem book.

Lucy looked up at Lincoln smiling. "Thank you Lincoln, for everything."

Lincoln smiled back. "I try. Just remember, that me covering for you can only help so much." Lucy nodded. "Now have you seen the T.V. remote?"

With that Lana began crawling back to her room, completely forgetting why she was there in the first place. She had to tell Lola.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious?!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm serious, now keep your voice down." Lana answered from the vent in their room, she was speaking in a quieter tone then normal.

"You better not be joking Lana Loud!" Lola threatened.

"I'm not not. Now keep your voice down." Lana called back in a harsher tone than last time.

"Did you record it?" Lola asked, complying with Lana's request to keep her voice down.

"No." Lana said, pulling a face at her twin.

"Well why not?" Lola demanded.

"Because we all don't have mics on our tiaras." Lana shot back.

"I only bugged one of them." Lola mumbled. "What are you even doing up there?" Lola asked.

"Looking for Bitey." Lana casually responded.

"Maybe your snake ate them." Lola answered in a monotone voice.

Lana gasped. "El diablo would never do that!" Lana harshly answered back.

"Whatever." Lola answered, walking to her wardrobe, and replacing her current tiara with her bugged one. She then closed her wardrobe and looked in the mirror as she covered the mic with her hair.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"We can't accuse Lucy without any proof. So I'm going to get some." Lola answered without looking away from the mirror.

"How and why?" Lana asked.

"How, Lincoln did something similar for me when he replaced my year book photo and risked himself and Clyde being forgotten, because they wasn't in any group photos, so I'm going to ask discreetly ask him how far he's willing to go for me. As for why. Lucy kept a secret from me, and no one keeps a secret from me." With that Lola left the room.

"Tell him to help me out the vents when you're done!" Lana shouted after her.

 **With Lincoln.**

Lincoln was playing the campaign solo and finishing up the level. As he beat the level he smiled in victory. "Hey Linky." Lincoln looked down to the source of the noise and saw his little sister Lola looking up at him, smiling.

Lincoln smiled back at her. "Hey Lola. What's up?" He happily asked as the games cut-scene played.

"Can I talk to you?" Lola asked.

Lincoln's smile was immediately swapped for look of confusion and concern. "Urm sure." Lincoln said as he paused the next level without ever letting his eyes leave his sister. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong I've just been thinking about something." Lola said as she climbed on the couch, sitting next to her brother.

"Okay, lay it on me." Lincoln sounded more relaxed knowing that she wasn't having any troubles.

"It's just." Lola started then looking at Lincoln to she had his complete, undivided attention. "Well... why was you so quick to sacrifice yours and Clyde's reputation for the sake of mine? We're not exactly the closest of siblings." Getting evidence or not, a small part of her had always wondered why he did what he did.

"Because your social reputation matters so much more than mine and Clyde's. You said your self your career would be over. As for myself and Clyde we have never relay been popular. I've destroyed and salvaged my social reputation more times then I care to count." Lincoln let out a small chuckle at the memories. "Beside we'd find another way to be remembered, even if only by the most determined girl in the world." Lola couldn't help give Lincoln a large smile and give him a hug.

"Would do the same for the others?" Lola asked.

"Of course!" Lincoln happily exclaimed. returning the hug.

"How far would go for us?" Lola continued to prod.

"To save you from embarrassment, i'd try and take the humiliation, because it doesn't bother me. To keep you safe i'd do anything, because i'd never forgive myself." he said in a quite tone. with that he kissed her and began smiling again and broke the hug. "Anything else?"

"Ermm no." Lola said surprised at how deep the convocation got. "Oh wait! Lana wants you to help her out of the vents." Lola quickly remembered.

Lincoln took his phone out and looked at the time. "I should get Leni to help me make dinner now anyway." He said. with that he picked the controler up and went into power mode, and shut the conceal down. As he walked up stairs Lola followed close behind.

When he walked into Lana and Lola's room he was greeted with a loud and excited "Lincoln!" By Lana.

"What are you doing up there Lana?" Lincoln asked in a happy tone.

"I was looking for Bitey, but now i'm to afraid to come down." Lana admitted in a sad tone. Lola snickered a little but Lincoln paid her no mind.

"It's ok Lana, just go to the hallway vent and i'll meet you there." Lincoln reassured her.

"Okay."Lana answered, before disappearing back to the vents. Lincoln walked out into the hallway with Lola still following him.

When they reached the vent Lincoln calmly called for the oldest twin. "Are you there Lana?"

"Yeah." Lana said quietly.

"Okay, just kick the cover of, we can fix it after dinner." Lincoln casually ordered.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked fearing a month's grounding.

"Of course I am." Lincoln answered. "You're Lana Loud! You can fix it in a second!" Lincoln encouraged her.

"Yeah." Lana said as she began to find her courage. "I am Lana-LOUD!" With that she kicked the vent off and sent it flying into the wall on the other side of the hall, causing a large crack. Lana poked her head out and saw the damage. "That will take more then a second." Lana commented.

Lincoln looked at the crack. "Dang it." was all he said.

"That's one way to put it." Lola said, while also looking at the crack.

"Hey Lincoln." Lana called gaining his and Lola's attention, "You're not going to leave me here now, are you?" Lana asked, nervously.

"As long as you get straight to work on fixing the damage i'll get you down." Lincoln answered.

"Deal." Lana quickly agreed.

"Okay, turn round and begin to climb down." Lincoln called to Lana.

"What! No way!" Lana yelled back.

"Lana you've got to trust me. It's so I can grab you and lower you down." Lincoln said in a comforting tone. "It's going to be okay."

Lana had taken some time to process this. "um If you say so." Lana finally answered. She soon began lowering her bottom half.

Lincoln reached up and grab hold of her waist. "I've got you Lana. I'm going to pull out now alright?" he said still with a comforting tone.

"Let's just get this over with." Lana mumbled.

With that Lincoln began to slowly lower his sister and moved his hands so they was wrapped around her stomach, he then continued until her feet touched the ground until letting go. Lana then turned to face her brother who was crouching before her. "See." Lincoln began in a happy tone. "You're fine."

Lana just dived at him, causing him to fall onto his backside as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks Lincoln." Lana said smiling as she snuggled into his chest. Lincoln smiled and accepted the hug as rested his head on hers and wrapped her in his arms.

Lola soon got bored of watching them rest on each other and decided to interrupt. "Remember the deal Lana." Lola said slightly irritated.

Lana instantly pulled away. "Oh right." with that Lana ran down stairs to get her tools, with Lola close behind. With that done Lincoln went into Leni's room.

 **With Lana and Lola.**

The twins were in the garage with Lana digging through the mess, looking for her plastering and wallpapering equipment as well as her toolbox. "Did you get your proof?" Lana asked.

"Getting Lincoln to admit he would take the blame is only half of it. We still need proof that Lucy likes Princess Pony." Lola leaning next to the door, leading into the house.

"Lincoln said something about a poster when he put Lucy's Princess Pony book in her poem book." Lana mentioned.

"Did he now?" Lola spoke in a sinister voice. "Until we have undeniable proof let's keep acting like don't know."

"Yeah sure."Lana spoke, still questioning if her eyes and ears had played a trick on her. Lucy Loud, the goth of all goths, reading a Princess Pony book it just didn't seem right.

 **Later.**

The remaining members of the Loud house begin to get ready for bed. They have had dinner and Lana has fixed the damage caused earlier. Everyone was in the bathroom in their parjamas. Even with a good chunk of the sisters gone they still all sqaballed over the toothpaste.

BOOM!

Everyone stop what they was doing when they heard the thunder, it began to rain as lightning came crashing down. "Ooo, I enjoy the sound of a storm." Lucy said. The twins didn't know what to think of her reaction, but they knew they didn't like it.

"Yeah, but Lily doesn't." Lincoln mentioned and they looked at her to see her frightened. Lincoln picks up his baby sister and lets her rest herself against him. "It's ok Lily, it's only thunder." He comforted her.

Lincoln suddenly felt a tightness around his waist, when he looked down, he saw Lana was holding onto his left and Lola on his right. "Don't leave us Lincoln!" They both said simultaneously. Lily also snuggled deeper into Lincoln, indicating she felt the same way.

Lucy and Lisa paid little to no attention, as they brushed their teeth. Leni was watching the hole scene unfold, finding very it cute.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile as another rumble of thunder and flash of lightning caused his sisters to tighten their grip on him even more. "I don't have enough bed for all of us." Lincoln said, causing them to all almost crush him with how tight they was holding onto him now. "So how about I bring into your room and bring Lily with me." Lincoln struggles to say, the twins and baby loosen their grip on him, but don't let go. "Then we put your mattresses on each side of mine."

"Can I join too?" Leni asked beaming at the small group.

"I do't see why not." Lincoln casually said. He then looked of to Lisa and Lucy, who had now brushed their teeth and now silently watching. "Ether of you want to join us?" Lincoln asked, giving them a small smile.

"Pass." Lisa answered. "The kinetic movement of my mattress will cost me valuable time. In fact, the only reason i'm still present is that you have denied accesses to the door." With that Lincoln moved out the way, with the twins moving with him as another flash and loud grumble came form outside. Lisa walked out the bathroom, thanking them.

"Would't I just scare them more?" Lucy asked, looking at her frightened little sisters. "It would be best if I kept my distance."

"Maybe you could wear a cute little bell!" Leni thought up. "I have plenty of outfits and accessory!"

"I would rather die than wear a bell." Lucy bitterly announced.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, your welcome to join us." Lincoln offered.

"Thank you." Lucy said and with and clap of thunder and clap of thunder, she seemingly vanished.

"Is Lucy invisible!?" Leni exclaimed.

"The fact that isn't crazy just goes to show how strange things are around here." Lincoln commented. He had a few ideas where she was, but he didn't want to ruin the illusion. Lincoln looked down at the twins, who were still attached to him. "Are you going to let go and brush your teeth Lincoln asked, even though he was pretty sure what their answer would be. They both shock their heads. 'It was worth asking.' he thought to himself. "Okay then. Leni take Lily her's and your teeth while I do mine and the twins." Lincoln ordered.

 **Soon in Lana and Lola's room.**

Lincoln had managed to persuade the twins to latch onto Leni while he moved about the mattresses. Lincoln placed his down, Lana's on the right, Lola's on the left and Leni was placed across the top of them all. It was decided Lily would sleep in Leni's arms. He had also placed everyone's pillows and covers "I'm going to cheek on the others then we can go to sleep." Lincoln stated. "So just get comfortable." With that he left the room. The first person he checked on was Lisa.

Lincoln slowly peeked his head through the door and Lisa fidget a little, but made no further sound or movement. deciding to leave it at that, Lincoln quietly closed the door behind him and checked on Lucy.

When Lincoln cheeked on her he couldn't if she was asleep or just lying there, but he decided not to disturb her. so when back to the twins room.

When Lincoln walked in Leni and Lily were already asleep while Lana and Lola were sat up on their mattresses, waiting for him. Lincoln took his place and lied down the twins imminently rested their heads on his chest, Lincoln warped a arm around both of them, wordlessly say goodnight. As Lincoln began to fall asleep he saw something moving in the vents. Well, now he knows Lucy's still awake.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rises so did the Loud's. Lola was the first to get up. As she looked at her siblings she smiled. 'This is nice.' She thought to her self.

Soon the rest of the group began to wake up. "Morning Lola." Lola looked up and saw Lincoln smiling at her.

"Morning you two." Came a voice from behind Lincoln.

"Morning Lana." They respond.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Leni."

"Agoo."

"Morning Lily"

Lincoln unwrapped his arms from the twins, and sat up. I'm going to put my mattress back." Lincoln informed the others. "You can put yours back after breakfast at the latest." With that Lincoln stood up, pulled his mattress away, tipped it on its side, and dragged it out to his room. Leaving his pillow and cover behind to get later. As Lincoln put his mattress back on his bed after a bit of struggling.

"Morning Lincoln." Lucy said from behind him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Lincoln jumped. He quickly calmed himself down and replied, smiling. "Morning Lucy." Lincoln looked at his little sister and she had some dust balls on her. "Where you in the vents again this morning?" Lincoln asked pointing to a dust ball.

"So you did notice me last night. I didn't leave the vent." Lucy admitted.

"You spent the night in the vents?" Lucy nodded to Lincoln's question. "Why?"

"Sigh." Was all Lucy said before she closed the door. "I didn't want to be alone." She mumbled.

"Why didn't you take the offer?" Lincoln asked confused.

"I did. I just did so in away I would't scare anyone and be yelled at." Lucy said, rubbing her right arm with her left in embarrassment.

Lincoln just pulled Lucy into a hug. She didn't hug back, but Lincoln expected as much. "To be honest, I find how you can always sneak up on us pretty cool." Lincoln told her. Lucy smiled at this and rested her head on his chest, but didn't move her arms. Lincoln smiled, he'd take what he can get.

"Linky! I need help!" Leni called.

"I guess that's my cue." Lincoln said breaking the sort of hug and left the room.

Lucy's arms slowly rose, as she started to hold herself. "Bye Lincoln."

 **With Leni.**

Leni was trying to push her mattress through the door but she hadn't put it on its side like Lincoln did.

"Should we tell her?" Lana asked her twin, while she was putting her mattress back.

"No. She's already called for Lincoln." Lola said, sitting on her mattress, with Lily.

Lincoln saw the problem instantly put the mattress on its side. "Now try." Was all he said.

Leni pushed and the mattress went through. "So smart." She said to Lincoln.

 **Later.**

Everyone was sat watching T.V. now, they have all had breakfast and got ready for the day.

Lincoln's phone buzzed. When he saw he had a text, he began to read the text, when he finished he called for the others attention. "Girls!" When Lincoln saw he had their attention he continued. "Vanzilla broke down, it's going to be a few hours before they can start coming home."

"How about we go to the park." Lana said. "Hops could do with a walk."

"Sounds good to me." Lincoln agreed.

"The chance of someone panicking in the lake sounds enjoyable." Lucy mentioned. "I'll join you."

'If Lucy's out of the house I can go through her stuff without worrying about being caught.' Lola thought to herself. "Can I stay Linky?" Lola asked her big brother giving him the cutest pout face she could manage.

"I don't want leave you by yourself Lola." Lincoln said, struggling to resist.

"I'll stay with her." Leni offered.

"I to would like to stay also Lily sleep scheduled crosses paths with the average time spent at the park." Lisa mentioned.

"Then it's settled, right Linky?" Lola said still with her pout face.

"That's fine." Lincoln said. "Just don't destroy the house. And Lisa, please don't do any experiments until the others get back."

"Well what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Lisa said somewhat annoyed.

"Learn a different language or something." Said walking out the door with Lana and Lucy.

"That's! Actually not a bad idea." Lisa said as the door closed.

The second the door closed, Lola bolted sright upstairs and into Lynn and Lucy's and closed the door behind her. Lola took a moment to catch her breath while she scanned the room, and saw the vampire poster. "Mmm." Lola said remembering Lana's words. She walked up to it and began pealing the top right of the poster down. Lola gasps at what she sees, a Princess Pony poster. Lola takes a picture, showing both posters. Lola soon begins to giggle. The giggles soon turns into a laugh.

 **At the park.**

Lincoln was smiling as he pushed Lana on the swings as she yelled to go higher, with Hops crocking and what appeared to be agreement. Lucy was sat under a near by tree on a hill that had a clear view of the lake, she was mostly watching what other people were doing and occasionally writing in her poem book.

At the swings highest point Lana jumped off the swing. Although she stumbled a bit she managed to stick the landing. "Hey Lincoln!" She called to him.

"Yeah!?" He asked.

"Let's go to the lake!" Lana answered.

"Sure." Lincoln agreed. Lincoln then turned to check on Lucy, when he sees that she's fine he follows Lana to the lake. When they reach the lake Hops jumps off of Lana and into the water with a splash. Lana starts playing and splashing in the near by mud. "Lana!" Lincoln complained as she splashed him.

"Sorry Li-" Lana stopped when Lincoln kicked mud onto her. Lana saw that Lincoln was grinning, Lana began to grin to. "So that's how it's going to be huh?" Lana asked while scooping up mud in her hands. Lincoln smiled as he turn tail and ran, with soon chancing him yelling. "Get back here Lincoln!" As Lana threw the mud at him and missed, she heard Lincoln laughing and soon joined in. They managed a little over a lap of the lake before Lincoln tripped and fell face first into the mud, Lana was unable to stop in time and tripped on Lincoln and fell on top of him. When Lana rolled off of him into the mud they both sat up and laughed. "As hops jumped back onto Lana. Lincoln stood up and then helped Lana up, and walked over to Lucy occasionally chuckling.

When Lucy looked up and saw her big brother and little sister she had only one thing to say. "Is there a spirit possessing the mud?"

Lincoln sat on Lucy's right, leaning his back against the tree while Lana just lied down on the grassy hill.

"So how's your poem coming along?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not writing a poem." Both Lincoln and Lana looked at her confused. "I'm writing down inspirations for later." Lincoln and Lana understood and looked away again.

"Hey, Larry!" A voice called. Lincoln looked around while his sisters ignored the call, thinking Larry was someone they didn't know.

When Lincoln spotted the caller and his 2 goons, Lincoln frowned and responded. "It's Lincoln not Larry Chandler!" Lucy and Lana looked at their big brother as he stood up and met Chandler and his goons half way.

"Whatever." Chandler said as they all stopped walking. "Listen i'm having another party at the sewage plant, and if you get us-"

"Pass." Lincoln cut him off, before turning around and walking back to the tree and his sisters.

"You can't pass this!" Chandler yelled at Lincoln.

"Yes I can!" Lincoln yelled back. When he reached the tree, Lincoln rested his back on it and crossed is arms. He wouldn't sit down until Chandler left.

"Isn't he that free loader?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and he's trying to do it again." Lincoln answered, frowning at the group as they talked among one another.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Lana asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Lincoln responded as the group approached them.

Chandler was directly in front of him with a goon at each side. "I was going offer you a invitation but now you'll do it or else." Chandler threatened.

Lincoln just raised a eyebrow. "Really?" Lincoln's response surprised Chandler. "I've been in a fight about every week since I was 4, and I'm Lynn's sparring partner. I've got far more experience then you ever will." Lincoln was now standing on his own and had unfolded his arms. "So if we're going to do this, let's get it over with."

Neither Chandler or his goons knew how to react to Lincoln's response. "Let's go guys." Chandler called his goons off. "We'll get the stuff another away." As they walked away they could hear Lana laughing. Chandler looked back and was tempted to go after her, but decided against it with Lincoln coldly glaring at them.

When they was gone Lincoln turned back to his sisters, with a smile on his face and asked. "Who's ready for launch?"


	4. Chapter 4

After Lincoln, Lucy, and Lana had lunch, they went back to the park for a back to the park for a bit. Lana begins to get tired walking home so Lincoln picks her and places her on his shoulders, and holds her there by her legs. Lana rests her arms and head on his head falls asleep. Lincoln and to lesser extent Lucy smiled at this and decided to leave her be. When they get home where Lincoln takes Lana around back, while Lucy enters the house.

"Lana." Lincoln softly calls to his sister. No response. "Laaanaaaaaa." Lincoln calls her again this time he lightly causes her feet to kick eachother.

This does the trick, as Lana opens her eyes, and raises her head . Lana looks around, and looks down to see she was sleeping on someone's white hair. "Lincoln?" She mumbles.

"Yeah Lana, it's me." Lincoln answered. "We're back home now. I need to put you down now, so I can hose you down, okay?" Lincoln spoke softly.

"Okay." Lana agreed. Lincoln lifted her off of his shoulders and a hand on her shoulder as she stumbled around a bit. Lana stood still and put a hand on top of Lincolns. "I'm good." Was all she said.

Lincoln lifted his and hand off of her shoulder, and Lana removed her hand from his. Lincoln walked away and grabbed the hose. "You ready Lana?" Lincoln asked. Lana nodded.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln and Lana had hosed each other down and shaken themselves off. The second they entered through the back door Lola dragged Lana away and upstairs. Lincoln shrugged and went to do his own thing.

Lola dragged her confused twin into their room, and slammed the door shut. "Why did you do that?" Lana asked completely confused. Lola just showed Lana the poster picture on her phone. "And this isn't fake?" Lana asked. Lola shuck her head. Lana began laughing with Lola soon joining in.

 **Meanwhile.**

Lincoln was playing on his laptop, he was online with Rusty. "I can't wait to see what your sibling meetings are like." Rusty said excited. "Half their team's going left."

"Their pretty cool I guess." Lincoln casually responded. "Our left or their left?"

"So how often do you have them?" Rusty asked. "Our Left."

We have a scheduled one every week, but events can cause a emergency sibling meeting or meetings to be called, until the matter has passed." Lincoln answered. "I see them. That's more than half! ... Dang it."

"I honestly surprised you picked me instead of Clyde. Not that I'm complaining." Rusty admitted. "Waiting for you at spawn."

"Clyde won't stay up long enough for it since we have school tomorrow." Lincoln informed. "I'm back."

"So what goes on during your sibling meetings?" Rusty wondered. "If we hold back the left group long enough our team should be able to get the win."

"We usually start with thing we've got away with, then it's the weeks topic, so this week it'll be about what went on while we was split up, and then anyone has the floor to talk about upcoming events." Lincoln told him. "Let's use freeze traps and weapons, so they don't respawn on top of the others."

 **Later.**

"I'm going to go off now." Lincoln told Rusty.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a break to." Rusty agreed. See you later."

"See ya." With that Lincoln exited the game and shut down his laptop. Lincoln left his room and herd Lily laughing. Lincoln decided that he would check on her. As he followed her laughter downstairs he couldn't help smiling at the sound of it. Lincoln walked into the living room and saw Lily playing with her toys, with Leni on her phone watching her.

"Hey Linky." Leni greeted him, smiling.

"Poo Poo." Lily called to him.

He smiled and waved. "Hey." Lincoln walked up to Lily, and crouched down to her level. "Can I play?" He asked, and made various noises in conformation.

Lincoln played with Lily until they all heard a noise outside. "Did you here something?" Leni asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lincoln answered. Leni got up and walked to the window, with Lincoln close behind, carrying Lily. When they looked outside they saw Vanzilla pulling up. Lincoln turned and faced the stairs and yelled. "They're back!" In a instant Lincolns other 4 younger sisters came running to the front door.

Lynn Sr was the first to walk in. "Well it's nice to see you haven't burnt the house down." He said.

 **Later.**

It was time for the sibling meeting and everyone was getting ready. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy was all checking their respective video chat.

Lori had invited Bobby, and Ronnie Anne had decided to tag along. They were linked though one of Lori's tablets.

Leni had invited Chaz.

Luna invited Tabby, due to being to nervous to invite Sam.

Luan invited Giggles, hoping she could help her crack some jokes.

Lynn invited Polly.

Lincoln had invited Rusty, and Rocky decided to join in. They was linked through Lincoln's laptop.

Lucy had invited Haiku

Lana brought Hops along

Lola had brought a doll that still had hair.

Lisa choose to not invite someone or bring something.

Lily brought her teddy.

Once the audio and visual checks were done, Lori slammed her shoe on her dressing. "I call this sibling meeting with guests into order." Lori spoke. "Lisa, would you please tell the guests of their rights."

With that Lisa walked in front of Lori and spoke to the cameras that were facing her. "You are aloud to voice opinions and ideas, but are unable to vote as this is still a Loud sibling meeting and as such the decisions made do not effect you, thus retracting your right to vote." With that Lisa walked out of view.

"Do you all you all understand?" Lori asked. She given various sounds and gestures of comformation. "Good let's begin."

 **Later.**

"Would any Loud sibling like the floor?" Lori asked.

"I would!" Lola shouted, raising a hand.

"Very well, Lola." Lori called her.

"A sister holds a secret so sensitive it would ruin her." Everyone moved forward. "And this sister is going to learn no one hides anything from me." Lola smugly said as she walked around in front of everyone view. "I'm not the only one who knows this secret. There's Lana, the girl who's secret it is, obviously, and Lincoln."

Everyone in the room looked at Lincoln. While those who were on video chat tried. "Don't look at me, I've got dirt on most of you." Lincoln said.

Everyone looked back at Lola. "As I was saying. Lincoln knows about this secret, he has even taken the blame when it has caused problems." Lincoln and Lucy felt a cold tingle down their spines. "And here is proof that he would do such a thing," Lola played the convocation herself and Lincoln had the night before. Before anyone could probably process what they heard, Lola started talking again. "And with that I would like to say Lincoln doesn't like Princess Pony, and Lincoln didn't clog the toilet. It was Lucy and here's proof." With that Lola showed everyone the photo of the 2 posters.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone looked at Lucy. Lincoln looked sympathetic, Lana and Lola was struggling not laugh, and everyone else looked shocked. Lucy panicked, and dropped her phone, before running out of the room. Once the shock wore off everyone began laughing. Everyone accept Lincoln who closed his laptop, picked up Lucy's phone, and went to his room. He placed the item on top of his draws.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Lincoln said, as he paced around. "They might see it as good fun, but Lucy really struggles with being bullied. I've gotta to find her, and that's going to be hard since she's going to try and avoid me."

"Try using Fangs." A voice from Lucy's phone spoke. Lincoln flipped over Lucy's phone and saw Haiku was still on. "He's your best bet."

Lincoln smiled. "Thank you." Haiku nodded. "Could you do me a favour?" Lincoln asked.

Haiku looked at him confused. "What would that be?"

"I need you to comfort her tomorrow. I'll do what I can but I doubt it will be enough." Lincoln answers.

"Very well, I will collect your debt at a later date." With that Haiku hung up.

"I hope I haven't just became a sacrifice." He says to the audience.

Lincoln walks up to Lynn and Lucy's room and knocks. No response. Lincoln walked inside the and called for the bat. "Fangs, are you here?" Fangs flew down onto Lucy's bed and looked at him. "Hey Fangs." Lincoln reached for him, but Fangs back up to above. "Okay no touching." Lincoln said but Fangs didn't come back down. "Look, I just want your help finding Lucy. I'm worried about her. With that, Fangs flew across Lincolns vision and scratched at the rooms vent. "Is she in there?" Lincoln asked. Fangs scratched at the vent again. "I'll take that as a yes." Lincoln said, before climbing into the vents, on the way he noticed Lucy's pillow was missing. "Thanks Fangs." Lincoln said as he put the vent cover back.

Lincoln crawled through the vent as quietly as possible, not wanting to spook Lucy, and cause her to run. Lincoln turned around a corner and found Lucy laid down on her side. Her feet were facing him, she was wrapped in a black blanket and her head was on her pillow, they were both covered in dust, and so was Lucy. Lincoln managed to sneak up to her shoulders.

Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder that was facing him. "Lucy." Lucy jumped at this and hit her head on the vents roof. "Lucy I'm sorry, are you alright?" Lincoln instantly said as his brotherly instantly kicked in.

"I'll live. Sadly." Lucy answered, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Hey don't worry, our sisters are like goldfish, they'll forget by tomorrow, and only bring it up when they see you reading it, so just stay as stealthy as you was before." Lincoln comforted her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, looking at him.

"You all only mock my Ace Savvy costume when I wear it." Lincoln backs up his claim.

"I don't laugh. I'm actually jealous." Lucy admits.

"Of my costume?" Lincoln asks, confused.

"How your so confident to show all your hobbies openly, despite what anyone thinks." Lucy said with her head down. "Anyway what about the others?"

"You don't hang around any of them accept Haiku, and if she really is your friend she won't judge you for it." Lincoln argued before placed a hand back on her shoulder. "Come on, sleeping here's not going to solve anything." He said

"I don't want to see the others." Lucy counters, as she lays back down.

"You can sleep in my room." Lincoln offers.

Lucy sits up and faces him. "I would like that." She says before smiling.

Lincoln smiles. "I'll take your stuff for you." Lincoln offers. Lucy hands him her blanket and pillow. "If you want to avoid everyone we should leave through the bathroom cover." Lucy nodded.

As they crawled through the vents and past some of their sisters rooms, Lincoln completely ignored them, while Lucy would peek inside to see if they was talking about her. when she came to her's and Lynn's room she saw her vampire poster had a tear from the top to halfway down the middle, leaving the torn piece hanging and showing her Princess Pony poster behind it. Lucy just starred at it, unable to look away. When Lincoln realised that Lucy was no longer following him, he backtracked to her. Lincoln looks through the vent and sees the poster. "Are you alright?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy slowly looked away and to Lincoln. "Let's go." was all she said, but Lincoln could detect a hint of saddens. They continued to the bathroom and saw it was empty. Lincoln pushed the cover open and threw down Lucy's pillow and blanket down. Lincoln then began lowering the himself feet self until he was hanging on by his hands, he then let go and landed on the pillow and blanket. Lucy did the same but with Lincoln catching her.

"We need to put the cover back." Lincoln said, still holding Lucy. Lucy nodded and Lincoln raised her up so she could reach. After closing it Lincoln picked up Lucy's Improvised bed and escorted her to his room, where he placed her pillow next to his. Lincoln then pulled a shoe box out from underneath his bed and opened it, revealing some comics, including the one Lucy made for him, some money and his Noise-B-Gone 2000 earbuds. Lincoln took out his headphones and faced Lucy, he noticed that she was completely focused on the box. "I thought it was you." Lincoln said, snapping Lucy out of her trance. "But why did you leave it outside?"

"You was prone to mood swings, I was scared you'd be mad that I had taken them." Lucy answered.

"After finding my room empty, I was happy to have at least something. Especially when I saw Bun-Bun. And why would I be mad at you? You put a end to the luck incident." Lincoln answered.

"I only came in for some Princess Pony books I had hid in your room." Lucy said.

"You're still the only one to have saved some of my stuff." Lincoln smiled. He put in the earphones. "Let's get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow." Lucy nodded and followed Lincoln into his bed.

 **Next morning.**

Lincoln woke up and turned to see Lucy was still sleeping. Lincoln quietly crawled to the end of his bed and slid off, to avoid waking her. Lincoln was in the habit of getting up earlier than his sisters, which made getting ready a whole lot easier. Lincoln put his earphones back, grabbed his clothes for the day, and made his way to the bathroom, closing his door as carefully as possible.

Lincoln got washed and changed then when back to his room, with pyjamas in hand. Lincoln placed his pyjamas on the end of his bed, and noticed his sister being to move. "Morning Lucy." Lincoln spoke softly, as he smiled at her.

"Morning Lincoln." Lucy responds as she slides off his bed. "Can you help me avoid our sisters?"

"You cant't avoid them forever." Lincoln answered. Lucy just looked at the ground. "You've got about 3 minutes to get down stairs and have breakfast, I'll get your clothes while Lynn's brushing her teeth ,you can sneak back up into my room for your clothes while the others are getting changed and I'm having breakfast. I'll come back and knock when everyone's down stairs, the you can get cleaned and changed it the bathroom."

"Thank you, for everything." Lucy responds while smiling.

Lincoln smiles back. "2 minutes." With that Lucy runs out of his room.

Lincoln's plan success rate wasn't high, but luckily for Lucy this was one of the occasions it worked. Lucy walked out of the bathroom in her normal clothes, pyjamas in hand. She was greeted by Lincoln who had their bags. "Hurry and put them away and we can sneak out." Lincoln said, with "them" being Lucy's pyjamas.

Lucy ran into Lincoln's and put her pyjamas on his bed and ran back. "I hope you don't mind."

"As long as you join the rest of us for dinner." Lincoln negotiated. Lucy nodded in under standing. with that they left for school.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln and Lucy closed the door behind them, and came face to face with Clyde. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Clyde, Lucy's going to be walking up with us." Lincoln responded.

"Not a problem." Clyde casually remarked.

As they walked to school, Clyde remembered something. "Hey Lincoln." He called.

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked.

"Rusty went crazy calling me last night, do you know what it was about?" Clyde asked.

'Dang it!' Lincoln thought to himself. Lucy hid herself behind her brother. "Yeah." Lincoln answers. "It's about Lucy."

"Lucy?" Clyde repeated. He then looked at her as she tried to hide from his gaze. "Are you and Rocky official?" He asked her.

"No. It's that I-I-I." Lucy stuttered. Lincoln placed a arm around her and gave her a sideways cuddle. "I like Princess Pony." Lucy quickly said, before burying her head into her brothers side.

Clyde looked shocked. He looked at Lincoln who gave him a look that said. 'Be nice.'

After a long silence Clyde finally spoke. "I didn't expect that, but I won't judge you for it."

"Thank you Clyde." Lucy said, slowly raising her head, as Lincoln's arm left her.

Later.

As the school came into sight Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, causing the two boys to turn and face her. "Lucy what's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"I can handle the looks, I don't think I can handle them laughing at me." She answered.

"Don't worry, the only people Rusty talks to is us. Right Clyde?" Lincoln said to calm her nerves.

"Right." Clyde answered. "And I don't think Rocky's any different."

"And you and Rocky are in different classes. You didn't even know he existed until he came over. I doubt anyone in your class knows and you still have your morticians club during breaks, so don't worry you be fine." Lincoln continued. Lucy smiled at the boys. And if all else fails, you still come to me."

A single tear crawled down her face. "You're the best brother in this or any realm." Lucy said beaming at him.

"Aawww thanks Luce." Lincoln smiled back, and pulled her into a hug. "Now let's go." Lucy nodded and smiled, as she followed Lincoln and Clyde into the school.

As they walked into the school Lucy walked away to her locker. When Clyde and Lincoln reached their lockers they saw the rest of their friends gathered around Rusty. "Lincoln!" Rusty yelled.

Lincoln sighed. "Keep it down Rusty." Lincoln ordered.

"Bu-bu-but your sister she-" Rusty argued before Lincoln interrupted.

"So what? Would you like it if I told everyone about your embarrassing secret?"

Rusty's shoulders immediately dropped. "Yeah your right, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you." Lincoln said allowing himself to relax. Lincoln began entering his locker code, he then looked at the others. "I take it he told you?" Lincoln nodded yes. "Please keep it to yourselfs." When Lincoln opened his locker and spotted a thin dark purple card with black writing on it said.

 _'We may need to contact each other, especially for your payment._

 _-H.'_

Lincoln turned the card over and saw a phone number, while the others badgered him to know who it was. "It's H." Lincoln answered as he put H as the contacts name.

 **Later.**

The bell rang for break, and Lincoln decided he wanted to find out what went on after he left the sibling meeting form one of the guests point of view, and since he didn't want to be pranked or thrown he decided to ask Tabby. So Lincoln said he'd see the others later and left to check the music room. The day after the dance Lincoln had talked to the girls about what happened, and thankfully they all understood. Lincoln walked into the music room and saw Tabby was by herself playing a electric guitar plugged in to a single amp. "Tabby!" Lincoln yelled so she could hear him over the amp.

"Lincoln!" Tabby greeted back, she stopped playing and placed her guitar down. "How have you been luv? You vanished not long after Lucy left. It is Lucy right?"

"Yeah it's Lucy,and I've been good. Anyway I wanted to ask what happened after I left?" Lincoln said, as he sat down on a near by chair.

"Well did you leave?" Tabby asked as she sat next to Lincoln.

"Not long after Lucy left." Lincoln answered.

"Well there was a lot of laughing and joking about Lucy's secret until we all realised you was missing and your smart sister said something about the chance of fighting was higher without the peacekeeper being their and left. After that the short haired blonde called a end to the meeting because you three left." Tabby answered.

Lincoln sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know what I expected." He grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tabby asked.

"Lucy can't handle being laughed at." Lincoln answered.

"You sure?" Tabby asked. "I asked your sisters if they was going to far but they said she could take it. Plus goth ain't exactly celebs."

"The whole reason I had taken the blame was because she said she couldn't take the teasing. I originally was going to make her own up but decided to cover for her. They think she can take it because I can. It took a lot of persuasion just to get her to come to school." Lincoln answered. "I should probably see how she's doing." Lincoln said pulling out his phone.

"You ringing Lucy?" Tabby asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, they can't take phone calls when in the club, and Lucy would probably lie since i'm not there to tell if she is or not." Lincoln said as he selected H from his contacts.

"H? Who's H?" Tabby asked.

"Haiku." Lincoln looked up and saw Tabby was giving him a confused look. "The goth girl from the dance and the sibling meeting." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, that makes scene." Tabby answered. As Lincoln was typing.

"Besides, if my sisters found out I had her number they'd go over board. Lincoln joked, as he sent the message. 'How's Lucy doing? Please answer ASAP.'

"Why do you even have h Lincoln admitteder number anyway?" Tabby asked.

"She she slipped a card with it on." Lincoln answered noticing that Haiku had seen his text. "Wait." Lincoln said realising what he said. He looked up and saw Tabby was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like that. Look, last last nigh I asked her to look out for Lucy." Lincoln tried to justifie.

"You still have her number." She said in a sing song voice. Lincoln sighed and face palmed himself. "I'm just messing with ya, and don't worry about your sisters secret. I might a song vaguely about it but other then that I'll keep quiet."

Lincoln looked up and smiled. "Thanks Tabby." He thanked. Lincoln's phone vibrated. They both looked at Haiku's text.

 _'She's here, but Rocky joined this morning and told everyone. I've noticed the older members talking behind Lucy's back and a few stairs. I'll keep in touch."_

"Dang it." Lincoln said as he sent a thumbs up emoji.

"Who's Rocky?" Tabby asked.

"Rusty's little brother." Tabby gave Lincoln a confused look. "Did you see my laptop last night?"

Tabby nodded "So he's the little one?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah."

"So what are you going to do now?" Tabby asked.

"Right now. I don't know. Lucy's okay, it would take all break to find Clyde and the others and Lana and Lola are busy hall-monitoring." Lincoln admitted.

"How about we jam? It's been a while since my last duet." Tabby mentioned.

"I know the basics of a guitar, but when I say basics I mean the very basics." Lincoln commented.

"I can teach you." Tabby replied.


	7. Chapter 7

After spending the rest of break jamming with Tabby, Lincoln walked to his next lesson. When asked if he found out Lincoln simply nodded. When the they all left went lunch everything seemed to be going well until he received a text from Haiku. _'Lucy's running."_

Lincoln jumped out of his seat and ran out the hall leaving behind his confused friends. As he ran he started calling Haiku. He stopped outside the hall as Haiku picked up. "Where's Lucy?" Lincoln asked before she could get a word in.

"I don't know. She ran out and disappeared." Haoku answered.

Lincoln sighed. "Okay meet me outside the hall. I've got a idea."

"I'll be there soon." With that Hakiu hung up, while Lincoln began searching his contracts, ignoring the questions of his friends as they was curious to what was running through his head.

Lincoln began calling Lisa. "I need you to track Lucy, and don't bother trying to lie to me." Lincoln said said the second she picked up.

"Okay fine, I'll text you a number, that once called will allow you to use a phone like a geiger counter, and I'm sure you know how they work." Lisa answered before hanging up and texting a number to him.

Lincoln began typing in the number. "What's the plan?" Haiku asked, making the group of boys jump.

After the shock wore off Lincoln finished entering the number and his phone began clicking. "follow the clicks."

"Should we come to?" Clyde asked.

"It's probably best if we handle this. We know Lucy best." Lincoln said, gesturing to himself and Haiku.

"Understood. Come on guys." Clyde said as he pushed the others back into the hall.

Lincoln looked back at Haiku. "Let's go."

 **Meanwhile.**

Lucy was walking through the halls. She had heard Haiku call someone, it didn't her long to figure out it's Lincoln on the other end. So she now walked through the halls waiting for Lincoln to inevitably find her. But Chandler found her first.

Chandler grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the lockers. "How do you know Larry!?"

"His name is Lincoln and he's my big brother." Lucy answered, clearly irritated. "Now if you'll excuse me." Lucy said quickly breaking Chandlers hold on her and began walking off.

Before Lucy could get far Chandlers goons grab a arm each and force her back into the lockers. "Where do you think your going?" Chandler asked harshly. Lucy tried to break free again, but she couldn't get free. "You're going to give your brother a little message for me." Chandler said lightly punching his open palm. "Move her hair I want to make sure this bruises." Chandler ordered his goons.

"No." Lucy mumbled, before shaking herself violently to escape. Lucy hoped that someone would help her but they just watched, some of them were even recording. They finally managed to keep her head still and moved her hair.

Chandler gasped. "What the?" Lucy's pupils were a faded white and the rest of her eyes were bloodshot marked. "You're a freak!" Chandler yelled.

People began pointing at her and chanting. "Freak! Freak! Freak!" Lucy's eyes began to well up with tears.

"CHANDLER!!" Lincoln yelled, looking angryer then he had ever looked before with a shocked Haiku stood next to him. "Leave my sister alone!" Lincoln yelled as he began to charge at them. Chandler and his goons panicked and ran away. Lincoln stopped dead in front of his sister. All the rage left him as bent down and hoisted Lucy up. "Where did he hurt you?" Lincoln spoke softly.

"He-he was going t-t-to punch me in the-the eye s-s-so they lifted my hair a-a-and-." Lucy was shaking and crying as she explained everything to her brother. Lincoln cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything else. I understand." Lincoln said and pulled her into a hug, Lucy instantly hugged back.

The watchers were still there, with some still recording so Haiku snuck up behind them all and with a loud "Boo!" They all panicked and ran away.

"What's with all noise!?" Lola demanded, as she and Lana came around the corner. Upon seeing Lincoln hugging a crying Lucy with Haiku resting a hand on her shoulder they imidatrly ran over.

"What happened." Lana asked.

"I'm calling a emergency sibling meeting, secludeding Lucy. I'll tell you then." Lincoln responded.

 **Later.**

Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku had explained what had happened and it was decided that Lucy would go home early because of her current emotional state. Lucy was relived but wanted Lincoln to come with her, after some comforting words from Lincoln Lucy agreed to go home alone. Afterwards Lincoln and Haiku went to their lessons.

"Thanks for agreeing to look out for Lucy, Haiku." Lincoln thanked her.

"I would have helped her anyway, but I'm glad that you now owe me one." Haiku answered.

"What ever you need." Lincoln responded. "Why did Lucy run anyway?"

"Sigh, do remember how I told you that some of the clubs members were talking behind her back?" Haiku asked. Lincoln nodded, beginning to see where this was going. "She was voted out of the club by some of the harsher members." Lincoln stopped walking as his jaw dropped, before his expiration turned to anger. "Lincoln." Haiku said, snapping Lincoln out of his anger. "That won't help. The best thing to do is prepare a argument in her defence, with you and Clyde present, as you are still members."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks for everything Haiku." He thanked her.

Haiku looked shocked at Lincoln for thanking her. "Your smiling to much." Lincoln chuckled at her response. Haiku began to blush a little, she wasn't used to these kinds interactions. " We should start walking again." Haiku spoke up again.

"Okay." Lincoln agreed and they both began to walk. "Have you decided how I'm going to pay you back?"

Haiku looked at him confused. "Why are you asking?" She asked.

"Small talk." Lincoln casually responded.

"I'm not one for small talk." Haiku answered.

"You can drop the brooding act if you want. The whole reason Lucy reads those books is to take a break from the darkness." Lincoln responded.

"Sigh, I have but I'm not going to tell you. Not yet." Haiku said.

"Can I at least guess?" Lincoln questioned. Haiku nodded. "Is it a ritual? Going somewhere haunted? Help with a poem? Poems?" For each one Haiku shuck her head. 'Why is she being so mysterious?' Lincoln thought to himself. 'Those are all things she would probably answer openly, that with what I've said to get her to even agree she had something in mind must mean.' "Is it personal?" Haiku gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh, in that case I'll wait until you're ready." With that Lincoln walked faster straight into his lesson.

'Is that why Lucy looks up to him?' Haiku though to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

When the bell went at the end of the school, Lincoln bolted out the school and went straight home. Lincoln burst through the door, out of breath. He was the first one home, so while he waited for his sisters, he went and comforted Lucy. Lincoln found her looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes weren't hidden behind her hair, even in the refection Lincoln could clearly see the dried tears on her face. "Lucy." Lincoln called to her.

"What am I going to do Lincoln?" Lucy asked, still facing the mirror. "Not even my little sisters know."

"It'll pass. Everything I've done has." Lincoln answered, he walked up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You fixed your mistakes, I can't fix this." Lucy countered, as tears welled up in her eyes. "How many people know?"

"About what?" Lincoln asked.

"M-my eyes." Lucy said shacking as tears began to fall down her face.

Lincoln sighed. He turned his sister to face him, and pulled her into a hug. "Everyone." Lucy began to cry harder. "Haiku told me about what happened at the Morticians club, and we're going to try and get them let you join again." He said as rubbed circles on her back.

They stayed like this until Lana walked in. "Eeer Lincoln." Lana called, Lincoln let go of Lucy and turned to face Lana. Lana caught a glimpse of Lucy's eyes and gasped in shock. Lucy quickly caught on and moved her hair to cover her eyes, and behind Lincoln.

"Lana." Lincoln called snapping her back into reality. "You wanted some thing?"

"Yeah, everyone's waiting for you." Lana answered, as she tried to pear around Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed. "Don't stair Lana." Lincoln said in a tired tone. Lana turned to face and walk out the bathroom and Lincoln followed into Lori and Leni's room.

When they walked in Lincoln saw the rest of the sisters. All eyes were on him. "Everyone except Lucy is here Lincoln." Lola stated. "Just like you asked. So now can you tell us what was going on?"

Lincoln took a deep breath. "Why do you girls find it so funny that I dress up as Ace Savvy and Lucy reads Princess Pony?" He asked.

The girls looked at their brother with looks of confusion. "What dose that have to do with literally anything?" Lori asked.

"You'll see." Lincoln calmly stated. "Now, can anyone answer me?" They all began to think to themselves until. "Because it's not what you do that's why!" Lincoln shouted at them. They all jumped. "You all criticise each other behind each others backs because you have different hobbies." Lincoln said harshly. "Am I the only one who can accept that someone likes something different from me!? At least Lucy has been trying to be more accepting. And because of you making fun of her she's been kicked out of her club and everyone knows about her eyes!" The five older sisters gasped. "Do you have any idea how distraught she is?! She's living her one true nightmare, all because she doesn't feel comfortable enough in her own home to just be herself! Just because I can take the teasing, doesn't mean she can! And one last thing, despite the antisocial goth persona, she's one nicer members of this family!" With that Lincoln walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

The sisters all looked between themselves. They didn't know what to say or what to do.

With Lincoln.

Lincoln walked to the bathroom and saw it empty. "It's a start I guess." Lincoln thought out loud. "But where is she now?" Lincoln checked both of their rooms, before checking the basement.

As Lincoln walked in he saw Lucy, surrounded by candles, as tears fell down her face. Lincoln decided not to interrupt her, so he wordlessly walked down and sat in front of her.

"I'm trying to speak to grate grandma Harriet, but I must be to emotional." Lucy spoke up.

"Do you want to here a story about great grandma Harriet?" Lincoln asked. Lucy nodded. "We were visiting her a few months before you was born. Last time we saw her I told her I wanted to be your favourite older sibling wether you was a boy or a girl. She asked to talk to me alone. Once we was she asked me if any of the other kids ever mentioned my hair. I told her they all did, and some even bullied me because of it. She asked me if it was nice, and I said no, it hurts. Then I was asked what I thought of her. So I told her I find her spooky, but in a good way, and that she's wise and very nice. She then showed me her eyes and I panicked. She asked me what I thought of her now. After I got my thoughts together I looked her in the eyes and said the same as before. She smiled and let her hair back down, and told me if I was going to be my little sister's favourite I would have to be accepting of how she looks. I nodded and asked why she thought you was going to be a girl. All she did was chuckle and say she had a feeling that you was." Lincoln had finished his story but Lucy leaned forward, so Lincoln told her a bit more, she had stopped crying. "I never found out if she had told our older sisters something similar. I never asked, but judging by their reactions when they first saw you I don't think she did. I was the first to kiss you..." Lincoln said before quickly giving her a peck on the nose. Lucy gasped in surprise. "...and the first to hold you." Lincoln pulled her into a tight hug. Lucy had her head rested on Lincoln's shoulder, as she smiled with a tear of joy running down her face.

Some time past before Lincoln loosened his grip on his sister. "Did you mean what you said to the others?" Lucy asked as they separated.

"I didn't plan on being that harsh, but I meant what I said." Lincoln answered rubbing the back of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Later.

Lincoln and Lucy stayed in the basement, as they talked about past memories, mostly about great grandma Harriet and time they were together, with or without their other family members. They lost track of time, until they was called for dinner. The smile on Lucy's face that Lincoln had worked so hard on maintaining vanished in a instant. Lincoln looked so disappointed with himself as his little sister thanked him for the trip down memory lane as she left the basement. Lincoln followed her to what would be a awkward dinner. After which Lucy walked up stairs into Lincoln's room, with Lincoln soon following her. Lincoln spent what was left of the night trying to get Lucy to respond to him while she played dead on his bed. It wasn't until lights out was called that she moved.

They both were now under Lincoln's covers. Lincoln was asleep with his arms wrapped around Lucy and had decided not to wear his noise-B-gone earphones. Lucy carefully slid out of her brothers arms and replaced herself with Bun-Bun. "Goodbye Lincoln. You are my favourite sibling." Lucy whispered, before leaving the room.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln jolted awake. "What's with that feeling of falling in your sleep?" Lincoln asked himself. He looked and saw he was holding Bun-Bun. "Where's Lucy?" He asked. Lincoln walked out his room just in time to see Lucy exiting her and Lynn's room. She was in her normal clothes plus clock and bag, with Fangs sat on her shoulder. "Lucy." Lucy jumped. "What are you doing?" Lincoln asked, as he walked up to her.

"I-I-I was just going to take Fangs for a walk." Lucy lied with a over exaggerated smile.

"With your bag?" Lincoln gasped as he caught on to her plan. "Were you planning on running away?" Lincoln asked shocked.

"I'm planning on staying in the woods tonight before I start making my way to Transylvania." Lucy answered.

"Lucy the woods are dangerous." Lincoln emphasised as much as he could without shouting. The last thing he needed was sleep deprived sisters making things worse. "Me and Clyde woke up on a river and almost got attacked by a bear." Lincoln was clearly desperate to persuade her to stay. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't stay Lincoln, their never going to leave me alone." Lucy responded, with her head. "I'm alone."

"But you're not. You still have me, and Haiku, and others will come around over time. If you leave, then you'll be alone. And let's say you do survive, and you do make it to Transylvania. They'll still be people who don't accept you for who you are, it'll be the same no matter where you go." Lincoln answered.

"That sounds, strangely rehearsed." Lucy commented.

"Yeah I've had to tell myself that a few times." Lincoln admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "You're not the only one who feels like a black sheep."

"Sigh, you win Lincoln, I'll stay." Lucy said. Lincoln tried to hug his sister, but she raised her hand and stopped him. Only so she could hug him.

Lincoln is quick to hug back. "You haven't done that in years." Lincoln says with joy and amazement evident in his voice.

"Thanks for always looking out for me." Lucy speaks up.

"I'll always look out for you, I promise. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Lincoln answered.

Lucy hugged Lincoln tighter. "I promise to do the same for you." She swears.

"Why don't you put your stuff away and come back to bed?" Lincoln asked pulling away from her, with his hands on her shoulders. Lucy nodded. Lincoln removed his hands and walked back to his room.

 **Later.**

Lincoln wakes up earlier than usual and sees Lucy is still asleep. Lincoln smiled before sneaking out of bed. Lincoln walks down stairs and into the kitchen he takes the scraps from last nights dinner and blends it for a few seconds, he takes the blender with the lumpy remains inside to the bathroom and pours most of it into the toilet. "That's steep one." He says to himself. Lincoln then entered Lori and Leni's room. He opened the bottom draw of the closest dresser and began rummaging around in it.

"Linky, what are you doing." Leni asked, slowly coming around.

"I'm starting a code F.V for Lucy." Lincoln answered without looking away from the draw.

"Your paint my nails to Linky?" Leni asked.

"A code F.V is fake vomit, not nail painting Leni." Lori responded. "Did Lucy ask for this?" She asked Lincoln, as she sat up in her bed.

"No she's still asleep. But she almost ran away last night so I assume she isn't in the mood for being teased at school." Lincoln casually remarked, as took a dark green spray bottle out of the draw, then closed it.

"That's a good enough excuse." Lori commented, shocked that Lucy almost ran.

"Tell the others." Lincoln said before walking out their room. He walked into the bathroom and sprayed the perfume contents onto the half blended food. Even with just one spray it was beginning to smell like the real deal. Lincoln heard rummaging in the hall as his sisters put everything into position. Leni and Lola were putting makeup on the now awake Lucy to make her look more pale than she already is, Lola was sitting on Lana's shoulders. Lori, Luna and Luan were Filling cups with hot water. Lisa was keeping Lily quiet. Lynn came into the the bathroom as Lincoln sprayed what was left in the blender, before handing her the bottle.

Lucy soon walked into the bathroom, with the twins and Leni close behind. Lincoln handed her the blender. "Why are you doing this for me?" Lucy asked Lincoln.

"It's to soon for you to go back." Lincoln answered. 'I'm also hoping our it'll help mend your relationships with our sisters.' Lincoln was disappointed with them, specially his older sisters, but he didn't want anyone to grow apart from each other.

Lucy got ready to drink what was left in the blender. "Sigh, this is disgusting." Lucy commented.

"It's not that bad." Lana argued.

"You can drink it out the toilet after this if it's not that bad." Lucy responded.

Lana began to think about it. "No Lana." Lincoln commanded causing Lana to sulk, while Lucy spat the mush into the toilet.

 **Soon.**

Everyone walked into their rooms, apart from Lucy who was still in the bathroom. Lori put on a concerned look on her face and walked down stairs and called their parents. Everything as planned. Their parents came upstairs and found Lucy leaning over the toilet with the fake vomit. They went and got a thermometer and put it Lucy's mouth. The twins started fighting, distracting their parents while Lucy. swapped out the thermometer out for one that was sat in a cup of hot water, hidden behind the toilet. They had a few spread across the house, in case they checked again elsewhere. After their parents called the school to say Lucy is taking the day off everyone rushed to get ready.

When everyone left she came down stairs and saw a complete English breakfast waiting for and a piece of paper, it says.

 _'We're sorry for how we've been cruel to you, we never ecspected it to get this bad. We hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us._

 _Love your sisters.'_

Lucy placed the note back on the table. "I guess I should talk to them about it." Said to herself.

 **Later at school with Lincoln.**

After being dropped off with being dropped off with his little sisters and waving goodbye to his big sisters, Lincoln walked off to find Haiku. Lincoln took out his phone and texted her.

 _'Where are you?'_

"Here." Haiku said from behind Lincoln causing him to jump.

"Hey, Haiku." Lincoln greeted, holding his hart.

"Hi." Haiku bluntly responded. "Where's Lucy?" She asked.

"I called a code F.V for Lucy. The F.V stands for fake Vomit, so she's staying home for today." Lincoln answered.

"I thought you wouldn't let her leave your sight." Haiku responded, her voice showing a hint of confusion.

"I talked her out of running away last night, so I'm not overly worried." Lincoln casually responded.

Haiku was shocked. "Lucy almost ran away?" Haiku asked. Lincoln nodded. "So how are thing going at home?"

"Lucy avoided our sisters from them from the sibling meeting until this morning, when they helped with the F.V, and do you remember that emergency sibling meeting I called yesterday?" Lincoln asked, and Haiku nodded in response. "Well I kind of ranted at them." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Did it help?" Haiku asked.

"I saw them make Lucy a full English and a written apology on the table for when she goes down stairs. Sooo I guess so." Lincoln answered, not completely sure if he did help, or make his sisters hate him. The bell rang and they saw everyone go in. "We should probably go to." Lincoln suggested and Haiku nodded in response,and followed Lincoln inside.


	10. Chapter 10

It was break and Lincoln has just revived a text from Haiku.

 _Haiku: Do you know anywhere quite we can meet?_

 _Lincoln: It's not really quite but there isn't many people._

 _Haiku: That will do, where is it?_

 _Lincoln: It's the music room._

 _Haiku: I see what you mean, I'll see you there._

 **Soon at the music room.**

Lincoln was waiting for Haiku outside the music room. He noticed that everyone has been taking quick glances at him all day, but Lincoln just brushed it off as them being shocked at how he possibly traumatised Chandler.

"So they're staining at you to." Haiku said, stood next to him.

Lincoln jumped at her sudden appearance, before responding. "It might be because you spooked half the school yesterday."

"No one has looked mad at me." Haiku commented. "Everyone it just staring at us now." True enough when the turned to face the others they was all staring at then. They quickly snapped out of it and all looked away pretending to do one thing or another, occasionally taking a glance at the two. "Let's go inside, I don't like the attention." Haiku spoke up.

They went inside the music room to see Tabby playing, she spotted two and greeted them. "Well if it isn't Black and White."

"Black and White!?" Lincoln and Haiku asked confused.

"Yeah, it's your couple name." Tabby casually answered.

"Couple name!?" They yelled shocked.

"Tabby where is this coming from?" Lincoln asked.

"It's all over every social network ever mate. Well that and your sister's eyes." Tabby answered. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"We've noticed people looking at us, but we didn't know that's why. Besides I've been too busy taking care of Lucy."

"And I don't have any of those kind of apps." Haiku added on.

"So you two aren't dating?" Tabby asked. They shook their heads no. "Oh, my bad. So how is Lucy?"

"Me and my sisters have faked her being ill so she can have today off, but she'll be back tomorrow." Lincoln responded, he was on his phone checking if what Tabby said is true. "I see what you mean Tabby. There's tones of posts, pictures, and videos about yesterday." Lincoln's face began to show signs of anger as he tightened his grip on his phone. "And plenty of people insulting Lucy." Lincoln said in a low, aggressive tone.

"They're not worth it mate." Tabby called. Lincoln snapped out of his rage and looked to her. "They're just a bunch of bloody idiots."

Lincoln smiled at this. "Thanks Tabby." He said and Tabby nodded in response.

"We should work on our argument to get Lucy back in the Morticians Club." Haiku spoke up, Lincoln nodded.

 **Later at lunch.**

Lincoln and Clyde meet up with Haiku and walked to the Morticians Club. They noticed the glances from the others.

"I don't like how everyone's staring at us, especially now that i know why." Haiku admitted, as she nervously looked around.

"Yeah, it's a bit unnerving." Clyde agreed.

"Relax." Lincoln casually responded. "Their not going to do anything."

"Lincoln!" The Loud twins yelled, before taking their brother onto his back out of nowhere.

"Unless your related." Lincoln groaned.

"Lincoln, are you and Haiku dating!?" Lola asked as she garbed his collar. A crowed had gathered around them, looking between the supposed love birds. Haiku lowered her head and blushed a little.

"Have you kissed yet!?" Lana added causing Haiku to feel even more embarrassed and blushed more.

"oooo." the crowed responded.

"No and No." Lincoln deadpanned.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Lola asked, suspicious.

"Do you really think I could keep that a secret from you and our sisters?" Lincoln asked still completely unfazed.

After a moment of silence Lana spoke up. "He's got a point."

"Okay we believe you." Lola agreed.

"Great, can you let go of me now?" Lincoln asked.

Lola quickly let go of him, and the twins helped him up. "Bye Lincoln." The twins waved as they left, with the crowed moving out their way.

Lincoln looked around at the crowed. "Erm." with that the crowed dissipated.

When the group entered the club's room Haiku called for their attention. "We have a argument for Lucy to be reconsidered for the Morticians Club."

"She is not here, so there can be no vote." One of the taller male members argued with a little annoyance in his voice. Lincoln could instantly tell he had voted out his sister.

"It is not a rule." Haiku countered calmly.

"It is." The boy answered.

"since when?" Haiku asked.

"Recently." The boy smirked along with a few other members.

"How recently?" This time it was Lincoln who asked as he glared.

"Very recently." The boy responded.

"Lucy will be coming to school tomorrow, we'll be back at first break." Lincoln said in a low voice.

"That's fine." The boy responded.

"I want a list of the rules." Lincoln demanded.

"They will be given to you that morning." The boy smirked.

Lincoln knew that smirk it meant they couldn't be trusted. "No. You will add new rules behind our backs, so well take them now."

The boys smirk vanished as he handed them the rules on a rolled up piece of paper. Lincoln looked it over before giving it to Haiku to look over. Haiku nodded. "The original rule and your recent change is all here and will be the only rules aloud in the debate." Haiku called out, before rolling the paper up.

 **Later out side the Loud House.**

Lincoln, Haiku and Clyde. Walked up to the front door. Lincoln put his hand on the door handle, and turns to Haiku. "Is this the first time you've been here isn't it?" Haiku nodded. "In that case welcome to mine and Lucy's daily chaos." When they walked in there was no one there. "What the? I'm back, where are you!?" Lincoln yelled, causing Haiku and Clyde to flinch at the sudden increase in volume.

"We're all up here bro!" Luna yelled back from upstairs.

"Is Lucy with you!?" Lincoln shouted.

"We're all here Lincoln!" Lori shouted back.

"And we're waiting on you, so get up here!" Lola yelled.

Lincoln shrugged and signaled the others to follow him up stairs. They all walked into Lori and Leni's room. "Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Lana asked.

Lincoln sighed. "I'm sure Lana, she's just here to help make a case to get Lucy back in the Mortians Club."

"Some of them are playing dirty to keep her out." Clyde mentioned.

"Playing dirty how?" Lori asked.

"L-L-Lori." Clyde said. Lincoln put his hand over Clyde's nose and pinched it. Drops of Clyde's blood dripped onto Lincoln's hand as Clyde passed out.

Lincoln caught Clyde with his other hand, and kept his hand in his nose as he lower the now unconscious Clyde to the ground. "Can someone pass me some tissues?" Lincoln asked. Lori passed him a box of tissues from her bedside. "Thanks." Lincoln took them and began to clear up the blood.

"So how are they playing dirty?" Lisa asked.

"They've added new rules behind my back." Haiku spoke up. She took out the rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Lucy.

"Just scare them like you scared Chandler Lincoln." Lynn answered. "He defiantly wet himself."

"Yeah, he was in the deep end there. Ha ha ha, get it?" Luan joked. The Loud's sighed and Haiku gave Luan a funny look.

"That won't work. We've got to play their way." Lincoln called back.

Lucy looked through the rules. "I need to be present, but only members can enter the room. They are making it tricky."

"Not tricky enough, we'll stink bomb the room." Lincoln called to them as he threw a ball of blood stained tissues into the bin, and walking over to them.

"He he he, poo poo." Lily giggled.

"That's that problem." Luna said.

"But their's still persuading them." Lincoln spoke up. "Some of them seem to have it out for you."

"Relay?" Lucy said intrigued. She looked through the rules again. "We can use that against them."

"Of course. Emotions can not be aloud to cloud judgement." Haiku agreed.

"The best defence is a good offence." Lynn quoted.

"In this case I concur." Lisa agreed.

The Loud's began to smile confidently. "With that settled, I'm going to put Clyde into my room." Lincoln said before slinging Clyde over his shoulder, and walking out the room.

As soon as Lincoln shut the door Luna walked up and locked it.

"So Haiku is it? What do you think of our brother?" Lori asked grinning, as was all the other sisters.

Haiku was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. "Haven't you two told them that's just a rumour?" She asked the twins.

"We have." Lana answered.

"But we want to know if it's going to stay like that." Lola followed up.

"Come on, what do you of Linky?" Leni asked.

"He's...urm kind." Haiku spoke up, she hopped that would be enough, but they only inched closer. "Sigh, he's also determined, respectful and-"

"And wondering why his sisters can't stop sticking there noses in his personal relationships." Lincoln cut off Haiku through the door, startling the girls. "Can you unlock the door now?" Luna unlocked it and Lincoln walked in. "Did you guys forget that the last time you did this? I had to juggle four dates"

"I don't think you did that bad." Luan responded.

"Yeah, you're a jack of all trades thanks to us." Lynn commented.

"And they all preferred the guy I asked to sub for me when Ronnie Ann showed up." Lincoln counted.

"I can't speak for the others, but I think it would have gone better if we talked for more then 20 seconds at a time." Haiku commented.

"Relay?" Lori asked, as all eyes were now on Haiku as she realised what she just said.

Noticing Haiku's embarrassed look, Lincoln changed the topic. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Why was this meeting called anyway?"

"Ask Lynn." Lori responded.

As all eyes turned to Lynn she spoke up. "Well, Lucy woke me up when she was packing up to run away. I thought she was just moving her stuff into your room, and I herd every word you both said, including when Lincoln said he's wanted to run away at times." Everyone except Lucy and Lynn looked at Lincoln surprised. "And well, I get why you both feel like out casts, but I don't know what I'd do if either of you left." With that she pulled them both into a hug. Lincoln accepted the hug, while Lucy just stood their.

Soon they felt another wrap their arms around, then another, and another, and another until the the two black sheep was embraced by all their sisters. "We're sorry for making you both feel that way." Lori spoke up.

"We shouldn't have mocked you for what you like." Luna added on.

"And we all promise to be more respectful from now on." Luan promised and all their sisters nodded in agreement.

"I know you were only messing with me." Lincoln said.

"This family is pure chaos." Lucy said before a small smile formed on her face. "But I wouldn't trade any of you for anything." Lucy wrapped her arms around her brother, and her roommate.

"Dose this always happen?" Haiku asked from a distance.

"A few times every month." Lincoln answer as the group hug broke up. "I best call Clyde's dads to pick him up." Lincoln mentioned. "You should come with me Haiku, that way my sisters won't force you to play 100 questions."


	11. Chapter 11

It was nighttime now Clyde was picked by his dads, and Haiku decided to walk home. Lincoln was walking to his room when he saw Lucy exit from said room, with her things. "Moving back in with Lynn?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "I feel comfortable enough to move back now. Thank you for taking me in Lincoln." Lucy said before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good night Lincoln."

Lincoln pulled her into a hug. "Good night Lucy."

 **Next morning at school.**

Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lola walked to school from Vanzilla. Lana told Lincoln that Chandler was excluded for a day and will be back today. Lincoln was worried he might target his sisters again, so Lincoln had asked Lynn to borrow one of her red hooded jackets that had a white number 1 on each sleeve, and asked Lana to help him make sure he didn't. Lincoln was currently wearing the jacket, with the zip up and the hood down. The group meet up with Haiku and Lana gave her the Loud's stink bomb of choice. A Lily spacial. It was in a plastic lunch box that was tapped shut. Lana handed Haiku the box. Lincoln placed some scissors on top. "Be sure not to breath it in, you'll taste it for the rest of the day." Lincoln told her. Haiku nodded and left them. Lincoln looked over to Lucy. "Okay Lucy, let's see if Chandler's going to bother you."

 **Soon.**

The plan was simple. Lucy was going to walk past Chandler, they expect that everyone will start talking about her so she would be noticed, while Lincoln watched from near by wearing the jacket with the hood up as to avoid being spotted. If Chandler ignored Lucy they would leave it at that. If he bothered her Lincoln would step in.

Lincoln was in position as Lucy walked through the hall. As expected the others began to mutter between themselves. Lucy began to feel anxious as they began to glance at her, she kept glancing at Lincoln to make sure he was still her. Lincoln wished he could help Lucy, but he had to be patient if the plan was going to work. As expected Chandler spotted Lucy. Lincoln put one foot forward, ready to pounce.

Chandler took a quick look around and didn't notice Lincoln. Chandler grinned. "Hey look everyone! It's the fr-" Chandler was cut off as Lincoln slammed his back into his locker.

"Leave, her, alone." Lincoln growled.

Chandler pushed Lincoln off of him, he was tired of backing down. "If want to go Larry, let's go!" Chandler yelled.

The others began to circle around them. "Lincoln don't." Lucy called.

"Can't back down now Luce." Lincoln responded.

Chandler threw a punch at Lincoln, but Lincoln side stepped it, grabbed his arm, and sweeped his feet from under him. Next thing Chandler knew he was on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back, and Lincoln's foot in his back. "Give it up Chandler, you started it I finished it." Lincoln warned. Chandler tried to break free, but Lincoln just applied more pressure.

After what felt like 20 minutes of struggling, but was actually 2 minutes. "Ugh fine, uncle." Chandler called.

Lincoln got off of Chandler as began speaking. "Now leave Lucy, and my other sisters alone." He warned before he walked off with Lucy close behind.

Chandler got up and lunged at the Loud siblings, but they just stepped to each side of him, and continued walking.

 **Later at lunch.**

Lincoln, Lucy, and Clyde walked up to the door of the Morticans Club. Lincoln had put the jacket in his locker, he texted Haiku to say that they're ready and to be careful when so close to a Lily special.

Haiku soon bursted out the door taking deep breaths. "I could smell it be I even took off the lid." She said.

"That's why we taped it shut." Lincoln responded. Haiku walked over to the group before turning to face the door.

"What's that smell!?"

"I can taste it!"

"Goodbye cruel world."

Lincoln and Clyde chuckled, with the goths smiled at the responses coming from inside the room.

The door bursted open again, they all had horrified looks on their faces.

"Hi there." Lincoln called to the goths, gaining their attention.

The boy from yesterday grumbled. "I take your here to make us rethink kicking out your sister." He glared at them.

Lincoln nodded, smiling. "Yep, so tell me, why did you kick Lucy?" He asked.

"Because her hobby could ruin the reputation of the group." The boy argued. Some of the goths nodded in agreement.

"Sounds more like you judged her on her intersects to me." Lincoln countered.

"And we all know what that's like, don't we?" Lucy joined in.

"You also seem to have it out for her." Lincoln added on.

"And personal feelings aren't aloud to intervin. In a your judgment of another." Lucy finished off.

Everyone was amazed at how Lincoln and Lucy had fluently and constantly set each other up.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lincoln. "Now, if you think Lucy Loud should be aloud to rejoin raise your hand." Lincoln, Clyde, Haiku and the majority of the goths raised their hand.

Haiku walked in front of Lucy, and turned to face her. "Lucy Loud I would re-welcome you to the Morticians Club."

"Thank you Haiku." Lucy said, struggling not to smile.

"But what about the room?" The boy grumbled.

"I'm on it." Lincoln called out, he pulled a roll of tape out. "Can you get the door Clyde?" Clyde ran to the door and got ready to open. Lincoln pulled on the tape a little, and took a deep breath. Lincoln nodded to Clyde who opened the door for Lincoln to dash in, and closed the door behind him. He soon came back out the room with the box now re-taped shut. "Okay Clyde I'm going to get rid of this, then I'll meet up with you and the others."

Clyde nodded. "See you their buddy." Clyde waved as he walked off.

Lincoln put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'm still going to be staring at and people are still going to think I'm a freak but..." Lucy hugged Lincoln. "...but you've done more than enough to make this easier, and I can't thank you enough." Lincoln hugged her back.

Haiku got a bit to close and was pulled into the hug. "I wasn't the only one." Lincoln mentioned.

"I know, thank you Haiku." Lucy said.

"Your welcome." Haiku said, looking very uncomfortable, she slowly began to wrap her arms around them.

 **Saturday morning.**

Haiku had sent Lincoln a text to meet him at the park. When he got there and found her, he walked up and greeted her. "Hey Haiku."

"Hello Lincoln." Haiku answered back.

"So I guess you're calling in that favour." Lincoln said, rubbing his head nervously. He still had no idea what she wanted.

"Yes." Haiku stated. Haiku pulled out 2 tickets to Dairy Land. "I want you to come Dairy Land with me." Haiku said, blushing heavily.

"Huh? I thought you said it was personal?" Lincoln asked confused.

"My family are all goths so, I've never gone, and I'm afraid of what they'll think if they knew, but I don't want to go alone. I want to go with someone, someone who won't judge me because of it." Haiku had her head down and was very nervous.

Lincoln could see she was shaking a little, he put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "So you just want to take a break from the darkness, like Lucy dose every so often." Haiku looked up and saw Lincoln smiling at her. Haiku gave him a small smile. "Let's go."

 **Later.**

Lincoln and Haiku walked out of Dairy Land as the sun began to set. They was both smiling while Haiku carried a black bear plushy that Lincoln won her. I'm impressed how long you went without throwing up." Lincoln commented.

"I'm just glad you can buy mouth wash there." Haiku answered.

"What are you going to name the bear?" Lincoln asked.

"Victor." She responded.

They found a bench and sat themselves down. Haiku soon fell asleep with her head falling onto Lincoln's shoulder. "My sisters are going to love this." Lincoln said out loud, he took his phone out and rang Lori. "Hey Lori, me Haiku need a lift from Dairy Land."

After she finishing squealing Lori responded. "Okay Lincoln, I'm on my way."

 **Later.**

Haiku woke up and looked around. She realised that she had a blanket over her, she had a pillow, and was lying on a couch. "Where am I?" She thought out loud.

"My house." She sat up and looked behind her and saw Lincoln in his pyjamas. "After you fell asleep I called Lori to pick us up. Lucy managed to persuade your parents to let you stay the night."

Lucy came down stairs in her pyjamas and was wearing a dark purple headband that kept her hair out of her eyes. "It's good to see your awake Haiku." Lucy greeted her. "We thought we would have to start without you."

"Start what?" Haiku asked.

"horror movie marathon." Lincoln answered.

"Lincoln's the only one willing to watch them with me." Lucy commented.

 **2 and a 1/2 movies Later.**

Lucy was asleep on the couch's left arm, she was completely laid on Lincoln. While Lincoln and Haiku were still awake. "I best put her to bed." Lincoln said. He picked up Lucy bridle style and carried her upstairs.

Haiku took out her locket and opened it. She looked at the photo of the 200 year old vampire. 'Maybe I should start think about someone in the mortal realm.' She thought. She took out a picture that was taken of herself and Lincoln on one of the rides. Lincoln was screaming in joy with his hands in the air, Haiku was holding onto the handle with as smile on her face. She placed the photo and her locket onto the table.

Lincoln came back down stairs and saw the items on the table. He turned off the T.V and DVD player. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. Haiku didn't answer, she blushed and took a quick glance at the table. Lincoln noticed the glance, and looked to the table. It didn't take Lincoln long to figure it out. He blushed before speaking up. "I think Black and White has a nice ring to it."

"A little." Haiku agreed. They moved closer to each other, and kissed each others lips.

The End.


End file.
